Soulmates
by ToastedMarshmellow08
Summary: AU:Serial Killers. Rachel and her wife Quinn are new in town. Rachel feeling alone in a strange place soon discovers, she isn't as alone as she thought. Could she find a partner in her new neighbor Santana. Established Faberry and Brittana.


AN: Hey so this has been sitting on my computer for almost two years now and I really wasn't going to upload it but with the help of some liquid courage I finally did it.

Disclaimer:I own nothing, Glee owned by FOX and RIB.

Have you ever met that perfect person? The one who just gets you? The one who just understands you? Can almost read your mind? Well, that is my Santi. No, we aren't lovers or anything like that. That is what my wife Quinn is for. She is gorgeous by the way. An angel sent from heaven to calm the demon within me. Santana also has a wife, Brittany, beautiful and almost fairy like creature from some magical world. She was sent to calm the raging beast within Santana.

It all started one Fourth of July. Quinn and I just moved to Lima and the neighborhood is having a Fourth of July picnic or whatever. Quinn, the kind and sociable person that she is, was flittering around talking to the neighbors while I sat back bored out of my fucking mind. I never quite understood the need to make mindless chatter with people you most likely will either forget or could care less about. So instead I stand by the drink table trying my damnedest to get drunk off of the wine coolers someone provided for us. Suddenly I feel a presences and I turn around to look into the eyes of my soul mate. There she stood, full of elegance and grace. She looks powerful, but still gentle. However when you look into her eyes you can tell there was something else there, a hidden monster waiting to come out. I know that look because I also have that same monster lurking beneath.

She smirks and said, "Hey, looks like I'm not the only one bored as shit out here."

I am a little caught off guard, but quickly recover.

"Yeah, and all they have are these goddamn wine coolers. Not even a small child could get drunk off of these things. "

"Yeah" She says and turns to stare right into my eyes. I stare back never breaking eye contact.

"You strike me as someone who could use a little fun in their lives. Am I right?" She asks.

I raise my eyebrow the way my wife taught me, "Fun?"

"Yeah, fun"

I feel the beast in me start to stir. I lick my lips to try to contain it. It has been such a long time since I have had "fun". I sincerely hope we are talking about the same kind of fun and not bowling or some book club shit.

"What do you have in mind?" I ask.

"I'll pick you up around 8 o'clock tonight and you can tell me." She says before turning and leaving.

I couldn't help, but be intrigued and also a little excited. Could it be? Another person like me? Someone who is a wolf in sheep's clothing, hiding in plain sight?

I sure hope so. I have been oh, so lonely lately. I feel my wife walk up next to me.

"Hey babe, making a new friend? She asks.

"No, she just wanted to know if they had anything stronger than these wine coolers," I reply with a shrug. She just pecks me on the lips and sighs.

"We can leave in 10 minutes, I promise."

I beam at her. If I knew how to love, I would feel it for this woman.

Around 8 o'clock I hear a light tapping on my window. It's her. The beast in me smiles.

"Hey Quinn! I'm going for a run okay? Be back in a few hours!" I yell. Before going out the door. I hear a faint "Okay, be safe" from the inside but all that fades when I see her.

"Hey" I say shyly.

"Hey" She says back. "C'mon" she says as she leads me down a path behind the neighborhood, through the woods.

My hearts starts racing out of sheer excitement. It hasn't done that in a long time. What could she have out here? Will it be worth it? All my questions are answered when we stop in front of an old run down barn a few miles from the neighborhood. I look to her confused and she just simply smiles and walks to the back of the barn where there was a shed. I followed her into the shed; it looks like it is barely standing on its own. This can't be the place we have "fun" in could it?

Of course, in that moment I learned to never underestimate my Santi ever again. Hidden under the bales of hay laid a trap door. She lifted the door and climbed down. I followed; below the shed at the end of a cellar and beyond that a door which held the entrance to our playroom. The room was constructed of 5-inch thick concrete, and if that wasn't enough the interior was lined from top to bottom with stainless steel. I practically came right then and there. If that wasn't amazing enough, hanging handcuffed to chains that was screwed into the ceiling was the prettiest piece of fresh meat ever.

Santana turned to me and asks, "You like?" I could only nod my head in the affirmative.

"Good" she said.

She walks in closing the door to the playroom behind her and bolting it shut. I finally draw my eyes away from the soon to be play toy to take in the rest of the room. Along the walls in no particular order (I make a note to fix that) lay an assortment of tools for our toy. There are screwdrivers, hammers, bone saws and whips. When I see the knives and blowtorches I know this is going to be a trip. There are many more pieces and some I will later add from my own collection. It is glorious. There is even a chamber below the toy's feet to catch all the excess blood.

I walk up to the toy to inspect it."How did you get it?" I asked.

"An untraceable sedative I came up with. Just pop some in the food or drink and BAM!"

"But isn't that a little risky? I mean that takes a while, and couldn't it lose some of its affect?" I ask.

"That is the beauty of it. It is on a time release. It increases affinity and efficacy as time goes on. So like when the normal hormones for digestion are released, so is the drug. It almost never spends more time in your system than your own insulin does. In a way it is kind of…"

"Perfect." I say dreamy-like.

"Yeah" she says while blushing. "So, would you like the honors?"

"Why, yes I would," I walk over to her tools and pick the whip.

"Nice choice…"

"Rachel" I offer for her. She smiles

"Santana"

"Thank you, Santana. I do like to get to know my toys for some time, you know. This is very personal business."

"Yeah" She says while going to pick her own tool. "I understand"

I walk over to the toy and spin it around so the back is to me. The flesh is so smooth and flawless. It almost seems unfair to mar it, but who said life was fair? I bring my arm back and come down with such force that the first lash rips the skin and the sound coming from the toy causes my eyes to roll to the back in ecstasy. Santana walks around to look at my handy work.

"Nice, I'm impressed"

I smirk. "Thank you. I have been so desperate for some fun for so long. Thank you."

"Any time, just as long as you return the favor of course."

"Of course" I say while continuing the lashes on the toy. "So Santana, what do you do?" I ask while continuing to retrieve the glorious sounds from the toy.

"Biochemist, I work for the Lima branch of the CDC. That is how I came up with my special compound. You?"

"I am the new homicide detective for Lima PD, just transferred from the NYPD," I say while slowing my work. The toy was getting tired.

"Wow" She says. I don't know if she was talking about my handy work on the toy or my job.

"How did you go from the big city to shit-fuck- nowhere?"

"The wife, she got a position here at the local school, as Principal. It is a higher paying job and I am supposed to be the caring and supportive wife, so we moved. She also said she felt I would be safer here than in New York. Something about there being monsters out there, little did she know?"

"And here I thought I would have to worry about some new hot shot detective moving here looks like I got nothing to worry about." She starts to laugh and I turn around and slam her into the stainless steel wall.

"If you FUCK UP I will not hesitant to turn you in! As much as it would pain me to lose a soul mate I refuse to put my wife through that! So don't get cocky!" I yell in her face.

"Hey, easy there tiger, no worries. I wouldn't want to put my wife through that either. Besides I just found you, I kind of want to keep you." She says with a smile. I pull back and release my hold on her.

"You know Santana, I think this is going to be the beginning of a deep and meaningful relationship."

"I couldn't agree more," she says with a smirk.

We spend the next few hours playing with our toy. It was GLORIOUS!

AN: Hey so what did you think? Hate it, love it, couldn't careless. Let me know. This doesn't mean that I am back it just means that I am trying. Toasty :)


End file.
